opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
TIME TO REVIST TERM LIMITS FOR CONGRESS
by Jaxhawk Monday, August 27, 2007 TERM LIMITS OR MANDATORY RETIREMENT AGE http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RtLcOgRDS9I/AAAAAAAABbc/iLc-thbkA4s/s1600-h/costitution.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RtLcPQRDS-I/AAAAAAAABbk/9L172dK3gaM/s1600-h/107congress-full.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RtLcPQRDS_I/AAAAAAAABbs/DrN4VPFmC2c/s1600-h/signers470w.jpg It doesn't require a rocket scientist to determine that the longer one holds a position of power, the more temptation he/she will be subject to by the "forces" of special interest. Today we have a situation in the United States where a Republic that was formed by the founders of this Country has evolved into a government of special interests and power brokers. The list is long, and affects both sides of the political spectrum. Democrats and Republicans come to Washington with promises still fresh from their election, but rapidly learn that to stay in this "wonderful" place of power, prestige and money they must "play ball". Lobbyists with fists full of cash, and special interest groups court politicians from the day they arrive.The money starts to flow in from all special interest groups to aid the re-election that will be here before they learn the ropes. Herein lies the problem. The framers of the Constitution envisioned a government run by the people through their elected representatives. They began as gentlemen farmers, slave owners some of them, but all part time politicians. No one was a full time politician, and that is what the framers of our Constitution intended.Until 1913 the Senators were chosen by each State Legislature. They also intended the Constitution to be a "rock solid" document. Not a "living Constitution", as it has become bastardized today, thanks to the Left leaning Supreme Court. The Houses of Congress have become full time jobs for most of the Senators, and too many of the Members of the House of Representatives. An example of the longevity of the Senators is indicated by the fact that of the 100 Senators, 59 are 60 years old or older. Six Senators are over 80, led by Senator Byrd of W.Va. at 89. Nineteen are 70 or older. Even the College of Cardinals in Rome has an age maximum for voting in election of the Pope. It is 80. It isn't "PC" to mention this, but there is no way people of such advanced age can relate to the 21-50 age group in America. The generation gap is just to great!Term limits would allow for "new blood" to enter the Federal Government. But the worst threat to a peoples representative government, is the longer a person is in office the more comfortable he/she becomes with the "princely" life in Washington. They become a slave to their own comfort and power, and as such often are seduced by special interest money. The argument has been made many times for term limits for all elected officials. The counter argument is that the folks back home can't afford to loose the power and position of the "senior" elected representative. This stalemate has resulted in a public satisfaction rating of Congress of about 10% favorable and 90% unfavorable. This is the worst rating in the history of This Great Nation! Even the President is limited to two 4 year terms in office. Roosevelt ,with his "Rasputin" like control over Congress during the WWII years, managed to serve part of a third term. There is no reason for the positions of Congress person or Senator to be a life time position. There are those who will argue that my argument is specious, because they have to stand for reelection every two years in the House and every six in the Senate. But it is next to impossible to beat an incumbent with the "franking" privileges, and all the fund raising that goes on during his/her term in office. The only way to return to a truly representative government is to have term limits and mandatory age retirement for elected officials. Posted by BILL at Monday, August 27, 2007 0 comments Links to this post http://www.blogger.com/post-edit.g?blogID=24473669&postID=7710066981560053518 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: August 27, 2007 Category: CONGRESS TERM LIMITS POLITICS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.